Megumi's Destiny
by atashiwaBen
Summary: Gaara and Suna are Megumi Shimizu's destiny. ..Err, bad summary. My first FF crossovers. Gaara x Megumi. Oneshoot. End of our plot.


**Megumi's Destiny**

**Gaara from Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Megumi Shimizu from Shiki © Fuyumi Ono**

**Crosssovers**

•

•

•

Angin segar bertiup sepoi-sepoi, pohon-pohon kecil bergoyang seirama hembusan angin. Megumi Shimizu berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya, dengan mulut menganga, menatap tanpa berkedip, mendengar permintaan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Aku mohon," Kata laki-laki itu, datar tanpa ekspresi.

Megumi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencerna apa yang diminta laki-laki _arrogant_ itu. Seminggu yang lalu, mereka bertengkar, hanya karena Megumi sering mengajak kenalan barunya masuk kerumah mereka. Saat ia memutuskan pergi dan kembali ke rumahnya di Sotoba, Gaara tidak memperdulikannya, namun sekarang, tanpa terlihat malu sama sekali, laki-laki berambut semerah darah itu datang ke rumahnya, mengetuk pintu, dan memintanya kembali.

"A-aku masih marah," Kata Megumi mencari alasan. Ia tidak mau begitu saja menuruti permintaan Gaara, apalagi mengingat sifat laki-laki itu yang sulit ditentang, dan harus selalu dituruti kemauannya, ia takut jika sudah kembali ke Suna, Gaara akan memperlakukannya seenak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau tahu, ini bukan hanya masalah minta maaf," Megumi melipat tangannya didada, menikmati kegusaran Gaara, "Kau selalu marah, kemudian tidak acuh, kau tahu aku sakit hati."

"Aku tahu," Gaara mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lengan Megumi, "Aku akan berusaha berubah."

Panasnya sentuhan Gaara merayap hingga keleher, hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. Megumi menggigit bibir. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terbujuk rayuan Gaara.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku lakukan apapun kemauanmu."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Tinggal disini denganku." Pintanya dengan cepat.

Gaara tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap Megumi.

Megumi tersenyum masam. Ia tahu kedudukan Gaara di Suna, tidak mungkin laki-laki itu mau mengorbankan pekerjaannya dan keamanan desanya, hanya untuk kekasihnya yang bodoh dan suka membuat masalah.

"Berapa lama?"

Megumi mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Berapa lama aku harus tinggal?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan tinggal, kan?"

Mata Megumi mengerjap cepat. Yang didengarnya pasti salah, mana mungkin si _arrogant_ itu mau memenuhi permintaannya.

Dan Gaara tidak menjawabnya, ia menarik Megumi mendekat.

Megumi meronta, tapi Gaara tidak melepaskannya.

"Gaara..."

"Hn?"

Gaara mengusap bibir Megumi dengan jarinya.

Megumi menarik kepalanya kebelakang, ia tidak mau Gaara menyentuhnya, tidak mau Gaara menciumnya, karena jika laki-laki itu melakukannya, Megumi tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak. Dan, jika tidak bisa menolak, yang terjadi bukanlah, Gaara yang mengikuti kemauannya, tapi Megumi yang mengikuti kemauan Gaara.

"Aku lakukan apapun untukmu." Lalu Gaara mencium sudut bibirnya, terus turun hingga keleher.

Megumi mengerang, ingin sekali ia memukul kepala laki-laki itu.

Dasar brengsek!

•

•

•

Megumi membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap jam digital yang disimpan diatas nakas. Pukul 3 sore.

Usapan dipinggulnya membuat Megumi tersentak. Ia melihat kebalik selimut. Matanya terbelalak.

Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Gaara, disiang bolong, di tempat tidur, dan tanpa pakaian?

Megumi memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Tadi pagi, ia terbangun oleh usapan Gaara dipipinya, lalu—dengan terpaksa, karena dirinya seorang vampire—ia harus menemani Gaara sarapan.

Setelah itu, ia mencuci baju Gaara yang sudah menumpuk. Sudah seminggu Gaara tinggal bersamanya, dan Megumi baru menyadari jika Gaara hanya memakai baju itu-itu saja, jadi, dengan terpaksa juga, ia harus melawan sengatan matahari dan menjemur baju-baju Gaara.

Lalu setelah itu, Megumi memejamkan matanya semakin erat, disitu lah kebodohannya dimulai.

Dengan mata silau, Megumi masuk kerumah, tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati, dan saat ia sadar, kakinya sudah terpeleset, ia jatuh dengan seember air bekas pel menimpa sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Megumi mengerang, ia menatap Gaara yang berusaha menahan tawa. Gaara memang tidak pernah tertawa. Tapi Megumi berani bersumpah, saat itu laki-laki itu mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Bajuku basah semua," Dengan kesal, Megumi melempar ember itu kekaki Gaara, "Aku akan minta pertanggung jawabanmu."

Gaara berdeham, mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Megumi berdiri, "Tentu."

Megumi menghentakan kakinya, pergi ke kamar. Mengambil baju baru di lemari, lalu melemparkannya ke tempat tidur, saat ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu, Gaara berdiri disana.

"Aku mau ganti baju," Kata Megumi jengkel. Gaara bergeming, "Gaara! Keluar!"

Gaara malah melipat tangannya didada dan bersandar ke tiang pintu.

Si brengsek, bodoh, mesum itu! "Kau tidak mau keluar?!"

Gaara malah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Baik!" Megumi berseru jengkel. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah pada si mata panda. Lagipula, dia sudah sering melihat dirinya tanpa pakaian, lalu kenapa sekarang harus malu?

"Hah!" Megumi menghela nafas kasar. Melempar pakaian basahnya ke kursi.

Siapa yang peduli dengan rasa malu seorang gadis? Dengan harga diri seorang vampire jika yang dihadapi adalah Kazekage yang sok berkuasa bodoh, mesum dan _arrogant_!

"Meg..." Megumi tersentak. Tangan Gaara dipinggangnya, dan setelah itu...

Ingin sekali Megumi menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ia melihat jam lagi, sejak pagi hingga sore, berapa kali mereka melakukannya?

"9."

Megumi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Apa?"

"9 kali. Hampir sepuluh jika kau tidak tertidur."

"A-aku? 9 kali?" Mata Megumi mengerjap tidak percaya, "Kau pasti bohong!"

"Mau mereka ulang?" Suara Gaara terdengar di lehernya, "Menghitung 1 sampai 9?"

Megumi mengusap wajahnya, putus asa, "Aku capek."

"Benarkah?"

Bibir Gaara turun ke pundak, dan...

Megumi mengerang jengkel. Genap menjadi 10!

•

•

•

Megumi memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, "Aku hanya berkumpul bersama teman-temanku."

Gaara tetap saja tidak melepas genggaman tangannya. Sejak pagi Gaara bertingkah aneh, mengikutinya kesana kemari, bahkan menunggui Megumi saat ia sedang di kamar mandi, semua hanya karena...

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Megumi berusaha meyakinkan, "Ini sudah rutin. Jika terjadi sesuatu, teman-temanku pasti menolong."

Tapi Gaara tidak mendengar ocehannya. Laki-laki itu malah menarik dan menciumnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu, atau kau tidak boleh pergi."

Megumi menjedotkan kepalanya ke dada Gaara, "Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku setuju kau ikut, iya kan?"

"Hn."

"Oke," Megumi berdoa dalam hati, semoga ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah, "Aku ingin kau menjaga sikap, tolong jangan bersikap sinis pada teman-temanku, oke?"

"Kapan aku bersikap sinis?"

Megumi menjedotkan kepalanya lagi, ia harus merekam semua tingkah Gaara dan memperlihatkannya, suatu hari nanti. Agar dia sadar. Dia itu _arrogant_, sinis, dan...

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Megumi menghela nafas, "Sebentar," Ia pergi kekamar, sedetik kemudian kembali dengan sebuah syal berwarna semerah darah, "Pakai ini," Ia mengalungkannya keleher Gaara, "Aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau kau belum pernah digigit vampire."

"Apa vampire sebodoh itu? Tidak bisa membedakan mana manusia yang sudah digigit dan tidak?"

Jenius!

Megumi memutar matanya, "Kita berangkat sekarang."

•

•

•

Nyala api diperapian meredup, suara gonggongan anjing terdengar samar-samar dari kejauhan. Langit tampak terang oleh sinar bulan yang terbentuk bulat sempurna, menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang tertutup gorden berenda.

Aura disebuah rumah kayu yang terdapat ditengah hutan itu terasa gelap, paravampire berkumpul, bau darah segar menguar dari sebuah botol yang diminum secara bergantian.

Mata mereka menyala, taring-taring tampak keluar dari kedua sudut bibir mereka. Megumi duduk di tempat paling sudut dibelakang dengan tangan Gaara merangkul bahunya.

Pesta paravampire sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi Megumi tidak bisa menikmatinya, ia hanya bisa meminum darah, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan taringnya. Gengsi terlihat buruk didepan Gaara membuat dirinya harus bertahan dari gejolak dihatinya, yang terus-menerus menyuruhnya berpesta seperti vampire yang lain.

Dari luar terdengar bisik-bisik, lalu terdengar gemerisik seseorang berlari menerobos semak belukar.

Gaara mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Itu masih bangsa kami," Megumi menepuk tangan Gaara. Menenangkannya.

Namun gestur tubuh Gaara berubah siaga. Seolah hal buruk akan benar-benar terjadi. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, tenang saja."

Mereka menunggu, tidak lama, seorang pemuda mendobrak pintu.

Ia terlihat shock. Para vampire mengerumuninya. Namun saat Megumi hendak mendekat, Gaara menariknya kembali.

"Diam disini."

"Tapi..."

"Sstts."

Seorang laki-laki, menarik pemuda itu ketengah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Remaja itu terengah, "Wa-warga menyerangku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya laki-laki lain.

"Mereka menjebakku. Menyergapku saat aku akan menghisap darah seorang gadis."

"Bagaimana kau bisa lari?"

"A-aku.."

Belum selesai kata keluar dari mulut remaja itu, suara riuh rendah dan cahaya obor juga senter berdatangan dari arah luar.

"Brengsek!" Umpat seseorang, "Kau memberitahu mereka?!"

"Aku terpaksa."

Semua orang menjadi panik. Aura mereka terasa semakin kelam.

"Ayo pergi."

Gaara menarik Megumi keluar lewat pintu belakang. Mengendap dan menyelinap, lalu sembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Suara deru mesin berat terdengar, beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah cahaya terang benderang dari lampu mobil itu menerobos masuk melalui jendela.

Jeritan dan seruan untuk membakar rumah kayu itu terdengar nyaring. Suara para vampire yang melawan warga desa terdengar memekakan telinga.

Gaara menutup telinga Megumi. Matanya menjelajah semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi mereka, mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Disana."

Ia menarik tangan Megumi, berlari dan meloncat secepat ninja.

Tapi cengkraman Megumi di tangannya membuat langkah Gaara terhenti.

"Kenapa?"

Megumi menatap dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, memohon, "Aku tidak bisa pergi."

Gaara membalikan badannya, memfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada Megumi, "Apa maksudmu kita tidak bisa pergi?" Gaara menoleh kebelakang saat ia merasa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat.

"Aku harus kembali."

Megumi melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara, dan berlari ke arah rumah kayu.

Gaara mengejar dan menahan pundaknya, "Kau bisa celaka!"

Megumi bersikeras untuk pergi, tapi Gaara tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Aku lebih baik celaka, daripada melarikan diri sendirian," Megumi menghentakan pundaknya dari cengkraman Gaara, "Mereka teman-temanku Gaara!"

Gaara mengerjap linglung. Teman?

"Kau pergilah, aku harus membantu teman-temanku."

Teman... Gaara melangkah mundur, tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya, jika seorang vampire memiliki ikatan pertemanan yang dalam, seperti dirinya dan Naruto. Teman yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Megumi..." Saat ia tersadar, vampire bodoh tercintanya sudah berlari menjauh, ke arah cahaya yang menyilaukan, ke arah rumah kayu yang terbakar, "Brengsek."

Dengan secepat kilat Gaara melompat ke atas pohon, melihat seberapa jauh lagi jarak Megumi kearah warga yang mengamuk.

"Bodoh." Rentetan umpatan yang ditujukannya pada Megumi meluncur dari mulutnya seiring dengan cepatnya laki-laki itu melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

Ia melompat ke tanah, memotong jalan Megumi.

Gaara terpaku. Megumi mendesis, taring-taring keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya, pupil matanya menjadi segelap malam.

"Minggir, Gaara."

Gaara bergeming.

"Aku bilang minggir, Gaara!"

Teriakan Megumi mengundang perhatian beberapa warga. "Disana!"

Sebuah cahaya senter menyorot lengan Gaara yang menghalangi Megumi.

Gaara berbalik, melihat tiga warga bersenjatakan linggis dan obor berlari kearahnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Gaara kembali berbalik, bersamaan dengan lompatan Megumi yang melaju untuk menyerang. Ia menangkapnya, menabrakan tubuh Megumi ke sebatang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Sadar lah, Megumi, kau tidak akan menang."

"Lepaskan aku, Gaara."

Megumi meronta, dan Gaara bertahan. Sebuah pisau belati dilemparkan ke arah mereka, untung lah pasir pelindung Gaara dengan sigap melindungi mereka.

"Pergi denganku." Tanpa mendengar penolakan yang dilontarkan Megumi. Ia memanggul gadis itu dibahunya, melompat keatas batang sebuah pohon, dan terus menjauh dari kejaran warga.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti dibagian hutan yang lain, Megumi terengah menahan emosinya. Dan, dengan keras kepala tangan Gaara merangkulnya.

"Aku harus kembali." Setetes air mata meluncur di pipi Megumi, membasahi pundak Gaara, "Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri sendirian, Gaara."

Gaara diam saja, hanya tangannya yang semakin erat memeluk Megumi.

"Gaara.."

"Sttts," Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkap pipi Megumi dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku yang akan pergi."

"A-apa?"

"Aku yang akan pergi," Gaara menarik wajah Megumi, dan menciumnya, "Berjanjilah, kau akan diam disini, dan tidak akan berisik sampai aku kembali."

"Ta-tapi."

"Berjanjilah, Megumi!"

Tatapan Megumi terlihat gamang. Ia tidak ingin Gaara yang pergi, tapi jika ia sendiri yang pergi, belum tentu juga ia bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

"Megumi?"

Megumi mengangguk dengan cepat, "Aku berjanji."

Gaara menciumnya sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan melompat ke pohon yang lain.

Ia melompat dengan sangat cepat, hingga hanya beberapa detik, ia sudah bisa mencium bau gosong dari kayu dan daging yang terbakar.

Gaara berhenti tidak jauh dari runtuhan rumah kayu yang habis terbakar, tidak ada yang tersisa disana. Tidak ada satu vampire pun yang masih berada disana. Samar-samar Gaara mendengar suara orang-orang yang bicara.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Gaara melompat ke pohon yang lain, dan mencuri dengar.

"Aku tahu rumah salah satu vampire itu." Ucap seorang warga.

"Aku sudah mencatat beberapa rumah yang disebutkan vampire bodoh itu." Ucap warga lainnya.

Gaara mengintip dari balik daun, ia melihat pemuda vampire tadi duduk terikat diantara warga, dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia kembali berbalik, mengendap pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus membawa Megumi pergi, desa itu sudah tidak aman untuk ditinggali vampire seperti Megumi.

Lompatan kakinya terhenti saat, matanya melihat gelagat seseorang berlari dengan cepat. Gaara melompat menghalangi jalan orang itu.

Gaara mengernyit, ia kenal laki-laki yang berada didepannya.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" Laki-laki itu berkata disela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Iya?"

"Dimana Megumi?" Laki-laki itu melangkah cepat dan meraih pakaian Gaara.

"Dia aman."

"Bawa dia pergi," Rajuk laki-laki itu, "Bawa dia pergi dari sini, desa sudah tidak aman."

"Aku tahu," Gaara melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu, ia ingat siapa laki-laki itu, Megumi pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua, dia sodara atau teman Megumi, Gaara tidak ingat betul.

"Beritahu Megumi, kami juga akan segera pergi dari desa."

Gaara mengangguk, "Ikut denganku."

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa."

"Megumi tidak akan mau pergi jika bukan kau, kaumnya yang menyuruhnya pergi."

Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung.

"Kita harus cepat."

Desakan Gaara membuat laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

Gaara menggerakan tangannya, sebuah pasir mencengkram tubuh laki-laki itu, tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup erat untuk membawa laki-laki itu melompati pohon-pohon dengan cepat.

•

•

•

"Gaara!" Megumi berseru, begitu matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Gaara yang melompat mendekat kearahnya.

"Megumi!"

Bukan Gaara tapi laki-laki itu yang balas berseru, Gaara melepaskan cengkraman pasirnya dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Membiarkannya memeluk Megumi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng muram, "Desa sudah tidak aman, kau harus pergi, Megumi."

"Kau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Rajuk Megumi, "Kau bisa ikut denganku dan Gaara."

"Aku tidak bisa, kekasihmu tidak akan mengijinkan kita masuk ke desanya, Megumi."

Megumi menoleh pada Gaara dan menatapnya memohon, tapi Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gaara tidak bisa membiarkan lebih dari satu vampire masuk ke desanya. Megumi, mungkin saja bisa dia atur, tapi vampire lain? Gaara tidak bisa mengancam keselamatan dan ketentraman warganya hanya untuk menolong vampire-vampire teman kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Dengar Megumi," Laki-laki itu mencengkram pundak Megumi dengan sangat kuat, "Pergi dari sini, selamatkan dirimu, jika aku dan yang lainnya selamat aku pasti memberitahumu."

"Tapi..."

Laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan erat, sekali lagi, lalu mendorong Megumi menjauh, "Pergi sekarang juga."

Megumi menggeleng, namun Gaara menarik pundaknya, "Ayo, kita harus pergi."

"Tapi, Gaara..."

"Mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Mereka pasti bisa." Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu Gaara berbohong atau tidak, ia hanya harus menyelamatkan Megumi.

"Cepat pergi Megumi!"

Megumi menoleh sekali lagi, dengan air mata yang meleleh dikedua belah pipinya, Megumi menyambut tangan Gaara, masuk kedalam pelukannya, dan menangis tersedu di dada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat Megumi kedalam pangkuannya, dengan anggukan selamat tinggal. Gaara melompat dan menjauhi hutan itu.

Entah sudah berapa jauh Gaara membawa Megumi pergi, dan gadis itu tidak berhenti menangis.

"Gaara?"

Gaara melambatkan laju kakinya, "Hn?"

"Aku ingin pulang kerumah." Pinta Megumi disela isakannya.

Gaara terpaku tapi tidak menghentikan lompatan kakinya, "Tidak bisa."

Megumi mendongak, menatap wajah Gaara yang menatap jauh kedepan.

"Kenapa?"

"Rumahmu mungkin sudah hancur."

"Hancur?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri di sebuah batang pohon dan menurunkan Megumi dari pangkuannya.

"Warga sudah mengetahui rumah kalian, mereka mungkin sudah menghancurkan rumahmu juga."

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Megumi. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Gaara menghela nafas, ia menarik Megumi kedalam pelukan, "Kau ikut denganku, kembali ke Suna."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?"

"Mereka akan mendapatkan tempat untuk diri mereka sendiri."

Megumi mendongak, mengelap air mata dipipinya, "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di Suna."

"Kau punya aku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bosan?"

"Kau bisa memelihara hewan."

"Kau akan mengijinkan aku memelihara hewan?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa punya teman di Suna?"

"Warga Suna pasti mau berteman denganmu."

"Apa aku boleh mengajak temanku berkunjung kerumahmu?"

Gaara mengernyit, ia menunduk dan menatap Megumi. Gadisnya yang bodoh sudah kembali.

"Tidak."

"_Hidoi_." Megumi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara, "Aku ingin melihat rumahku, sebelum kita pergi."

•

•

•

Bau hangus kayu terbakar sudah tercium dari kejauhan, seperti yang sudah Gaara kira rumah Megumi sudah hancur dilalap api. Yang tersisa hanya abu hitam dan arang dari sisa puing-puing rumah.

Megumi turun dari pangkuan Gaara, dengan sangat perlahan ia melewati pintu yang sudah hancur, terus berjalan hingga sampai diambang pintu kamar yang gosong.

Megumi terisak melihat sisa-sisa tempat tidur yang selama seminggu ini ia tempati dengan Gaara hancur lebur. Tidak ada barang yang tersisa yang bisa di ambil. Bahkan untuk sedikit kenangan.

"Megumi?"

Megumi meremas tangan Gaara yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Sebelum Matahari terbit."

Megumi mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi." Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menghirup bau gosong rumahnya, menghirup amarah dan kebencian warga pada dirinya, pada paravampire. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan. Namun anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit hati, juga tidak ada kebencian.

Sejak dulu, ia benci tinggal di Sotoba, tidak ada yang memperdulikannya, cinta pertamanya pun tidak membalas perasaannya. Dan sekarang ia kehilangan rumah yang selama ini melindunginya dari sengatan matahari.

Megumi menghembuskan nafas lega, mungkin ini yang namanya takdir. Megumi selalu ingin meninggalkan Sotoba, tapi pada akhirnya ia selalu kembali. Namun sekarang, semua bangsanya, kaumnya sudah pergi, tidak ada yang tersisa.

Megumi membalikan badannya, tersenyum penuh arti pada Gaara, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Gaara lama dan dalam.

Gaara mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

Megumi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo pergi."

Gaara mengangkat Megumi kepangkuannya, lalu meloncat naik kepuncak sebuah pohon. Menatap gelapnya malam Sotoba.

Megumi mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dileher Gaara menatap tanpa ekspresi puing-puing rumahnya yang semakin menjauh.

Ini sudah takdirnya, pergi dari Sotoba, selamanya, dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tatapan Megumi beralih pada wajah Gaara yang terlihat tenang dan tidak menampakan sedikitpun ekspresi. Megumi tersenyum sendiri, mulai sekarang ia akan terus bersama Gaara, tinggal di rumahnya, dan akan terus membuat laki-laki itu jengkel dan semakin mencintainya.

Ini takdirnya. Gaara dan Suna.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh tidak aku mengajak Sasori-_jiisan_ ke rumah?"

Mata Gaara melebar dan Megumi terkikik geli.

-end-

a/n : Ahaha gaje ya? Mau bagaimana lagi, saya lupa IC Gaara, saya juga tidak tahu IC Megumi.

Hoi, ini ff terima kasih saya untuk mun Megu. Thank you sudah mengajarkan saya main RP. Ah, dan maaf saat interaksi terakhir di RP, saya jadi orang jahat.

Anggap saja ini akhir plot RP kita, versi saya sih. Ahaha.

-regard

.Gaara_Sabaku_Ai


End file.
